halofandomcom-20200222-history
Campaign Scoring
Campaign Scoring, also referred to as Meta-game, is an optional game feature for the campaign mode of Halo 3. When playing Halo 3's Campaign with Campaign Scoring turned on, progress is measured in points, which are earned by killing enemies. Using the Save and Quit feature allows you to continue the game from the last checkpoint, but it also turns off Campaign Scoring and discards all points you have earned in that session. Having Gold Skulls activated will multiply your points at the end of the game. Different enemies give different points, and bonuses are provided in the form of medals. Betrayals will cause negative points. To find out more about campaign scoring, listen to Mission Design Lead Paul Bertone on the Bungie podcast. Free-for-all vs. Team Scoring In Free for All scoring, points are awarded to individual players based on their kills. This can also be used to unlock the meta-game achievements. To activate, go to Edit Campaign Options by pressing X in Campaign Lobby and go to campaign scoring and switch either to "Team" or "Free For All." In Team Scoring, points are shared among the team, culminating in a cumulative team score. Note: You cannot get any of the Meta-scoring Achievements for the level simply by using team scoring; both players' individual scores are presented when the level is finished. Individual scores determine whether an achievement is unlocked. For example, two players could get 15,000 total score on the mission Sierra 117, but neither would receive an achievement due to the fact that their total is based on a combination of player 1 & player 2's scores (unless one player got 15,000 points by him/herself, in which case he/she would get the achievement). Point Values Points are earned by killing enemies, with the player shooting the killing shot (or throwing the killing grenade) earning the points. If a player is driving a vehicle, any kills by AI passengers will earn the player full points. Following is a list of base points earned for killing enemies (without any multipliers). If the player or party reverts to the last checkpoint (through death or options menu), they will restart with the number of points they had when they hit the checkpoint minus a 25 point penalty for each restart. (note that multipliers also increase the amount of points deducted). If you revert to your last saved checkpoint you get deducted the same points as you would if you died. Multipliers Difficulty Multipliers :Overall : Skull Multipliers :Overall : Time Multipliers :Overall : Style Multipliers :Per-kill : Scoring Formula The Formula for Campaign Scoring is: Points Earned = Unit's base point value X (Style Multiplier + Occasional Secondary Style Multiplier) X (Difficulty Multiplier + Sum of Skull Multipliers) X Time Multiplier *Note* - The time multiplier is added not to every score but at the very end (i.e. total score =15,000 X 2.0 for time bonus = Grand Total of 30,000) Achievements : Trivia *Meta in ancient Greek means "after", so meta-game means "after-game", or in a more philosophical sense, "the game behind the game". In the case of campaign scoring, you playing a meta-game in which you are trying to get as high score as possible, and to accomplish that, you are playing the actual campaign game -- in other words, the Campaign Metagame is a game about a game. See also the Wikipedia article. *The very first mission (Arrival) has not been made an achievement to get a certain score because it is unplayable and therefore a player would have no chance of getting any score. *A good way to get points is to play on Normal with the Iron Skull; if you manage to avoid dying, its 3x multiplier can be quite helpful. External Links *Bungie Online *Halo 3 How-to: Campaign Scoring 101 *Get the Most Out of Skulls Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3